How Do You Mend A Broken Heart?
by NarcissaVenus
Summary: Brokenhearted by Elizabeth, the Commodore or should I say Admiral looks for love and finds it in an unlikely place, as always the story is better than the summary. Possible sequel?


It had been months since James Norrington had had his heart broken by the beautiful Elizabeth Swann, and weeks since she had been married to her love, the blacksmith William Turner. Lonely and heartbroken, Commodore James Norrington was tired of feeling this way, and vowed to marry soon. Although he had always promised himself to never marry if he didn't love the woman, he needed to marry; he felt as though his sanity depended on it. He was thinking of how to meet his future wife, when he was informed that the ship on which Admiral Wight was supposed to be, had just arrived in the port and that he was supposed to be down at the port to welcome the Admiral to Port Royal.

Commodore Norrington checked his appearance in the mirror in his office, and headed down to the docks as quickly as he could. When he arrived at the dock where the Admiral's ship was docked, he waited to greet the Admiral. Shockingly though, it was not the Admiral, or even a man, who walked off the gangplank and up to meet him.

She looked to be about seventeen, her long and fancy black dress were no doubt making her swelter in the hot Caribbean sun, and beads of sweat glistened at her brow as evidence of this. But this was not what made the Commodore's breath catch in his throat, the girl's arrival had certainly caught him off guard, but what took his breath away was how beautiful she was.

The girl looked him over, then curtsied and offered him her hand to kiss. In a state of numb shock, Norrington took her hand, and kissed it.

"I would assume that you are Commodore Norrington?" she asked.

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?" Norrington asked her, sounding clueless. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Did you not get my father's letter? I am Georgiana Wight, the daughter of Admiral Wight," she told him. What letter? He asked himself.

"What letter?" he asked aloud this time.

"My father sent you a letter informing you that I was coming instead of him. Apparently you did not receive it though," she said sounding rather unhappy.

"No, I didn't."

"Well… that will be hard to explain the next part then," she said with a frown. "I had hoped you would already know of our… 'Situation,' but I suppose I will have to inform you myself."

"What situation would that be?" asked the Commodore, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Well, my father had wished for me to marry one of the Naval officers. Seeing as you are in fact a Commodore in the King's Navy, and please don't think me bold and forward for saying this, and are quite handsome, it was my father's wish for us to be married. In the letter you were supposed to receive, it informed you of our betrothal. So, what I am really trying to say is that you are my fiancé. I am very sorry to have to spring this on you so suddenly, but I did think you would know by the time I got here," Georgiana Wight explained, sounding truly apologetic.

Norrington was taken aback by this and was in a complete state of shock. It was as if half of his prayers had been answered, he had found a wife and she was beautiful indeed, however he did not know her and did not know if he could love her but he was willing to try. He closed his mouth, as it had been hanging wide open, and thought for a second.

"Right… right, well, that's settled then. When are we to be married?" He asked her.

"Well, maybe you should just read this letter, my father gave it to me to give to you and it should specify the details of our engagement and such." She said, handing him a letter.

He nodded and opened it, reading it quickly.

_Dear Commodore Norrington, _

_I know it has been years since we have seen each other, but I trust you are still the handsome and charming man I once knew. I will assume you received my previous letter informing you of your betrothal to my daughter Georgiana. This letter is to tell you that your wedding will take place in the Naval Base four hours after my daughter's arrival. I know that this may seem a bit rushed, but you have had at least a month to get used to the idea of being married to my daughter so it shan't be that bad. I am certain that you will find Georgiana to be very agreeable and, if I may boast, beautiful. She will make a very good wife and I cannot wait to have you as a son-in-law. Congratulations and good luck for your marriage, Admiral. I know that a marriage and a promotion all at the same time may seem a bit much, but I am certain that you will fulfill your duties as a husband and as an Admiral completely and as competently as you can, this being very much so. _

_Regards, _

_Admiral Nathan Wight_

"Well, apparently I'm an Admiral and we are to be married at the Naval Base in four hours' time. Would you like to bring your trunks back to my humble abode and prepare for the wedding?" he asked.

"Very much so, Admiral Norrington," she said with a slight smile.

They got her trunks into his carriage and sped back to his home. When the arrived, Norrington gave Georgiana a quick tour and showed her their room. She rummaged through her trunks, finally finding a parcel for him. It was his new uniform. He thanked her and took it down the hall to one of the guest rooms, leaving their room for her to change into his new Admiral's uniform. He knew she would require help with her corset, so once he was dressed, he asked one of his servants to help her.

Norrington let his butler, Frith; know that he would be at the Naval Base if he was required and to send Georgiana along for the wedding when she was finished dressing, as it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. He walked out of his house and got into his carriage and went straight to his office at the base.

When he got there, Lieutenant Andrew Gillette was waiting for him.

"So Commodore, are you nervous about your wedding?" he asked.

"Actually Gillette, I've just been promoted to Admiral and I am quite nervous indeed." He replied.

"My mistake, sorry Admiral. And you've met your fiancé? Is she nice? What does she look like?" Gillette asked excitedly.

"My fiancé is very nice indeed and although you will see her soon for the wedding, I shall humor you. She is beautiful and has golden skin, no doubt tanned from her trip from England. Her hair is sun bleached blonde, to almost the color of salt, but it sparkles in the sun and hangs in long, loose ringlets, framing her face. She is quite tall, but not taller than me. And her eyes are the color of honey in the sun, but indoors are deep brown. Has this satisfied you?" The new Admiral asked as he finished his description of his lovely fiancé.

"Very much sir, thank you," Gillette said breathlessly.

Norrington spent the rest of the three hours until his wedding in his office, thinking about what he was going to do that night when they were together. He was a virgin in everyway, never even having had so much as a first kiss. He had always been far too busy with work to ever visit one of the many Caribbean brothels and he had never found whores to be very appealing. The idea of being that intimate with someone you did not love and weren't married to made him sick.

The time flew as he thought to himself, and then Gillette was in his office telling him that his wedding was about to start. Norrington nodded and walked out and into the courtyard of the base. He saw nearly all of Port Royal standing and watching him walk and stand at the alter and he wondered how they had all known about his wedding when he had only found out that afternoon. But there was no time for such questions as the ceremony was starting and his fiancé had just begun her procession down the isle through a mass of people she didn't know and who didn't know her. She must have been nervous, but she never faltered once.

Georgiana Wight stood facing him at the alter, and James Norrington was helpless to do anything but stare at the woman, no girl, with whom he would be spending the rest of his life. They said their vows, and the minister pronounced them man and wife and told Norrington to kiss the bride. Admiral James Norrington, the man who would charge fearlessly into battle, and go bravely chasing after fearsome pirates, froze; terrified. He had never kissed anyone in his life and he was supposed to have his first ever kiss in front of the whole of Port Royal. Georgiana sensed his inner dilemma and leaned forward making him snap back to the present, he leaned in the rest of the way and took her lips in a timid kiss. She snaked one hand up his neck and deepened the kiss. This took James by surprise and his eyes snapped open and he suddenly broke the kiss. Georgiana drew back, eyelashes fluttering.

The Admiral cleared his throat and took her hand, leading her to their carriage waiting to take them home. When they got to their house, it had started to storm and they raced inside. They stood in the hall, just staring at each other. Her chest heaving as she breathed, forcing her ample bosom to nearly spill over the top of her corset and dress. She took in his nervous appearance and smiled shyly at him. He cleared his throat and headed up the stairs to their bedroom, Georgiana closely followed him.

She closed the door behind her and walked over to stand next to him at the foot of the bed. She could tell by the way his chest heaved, the way his hand shook, and by the way that his other hand clutched the bed post for support, that this would be his first time. It wasn't that she wasn't a virgin, because she was, but she had been told things by her older sister and was somewhat more experienced. Their kiss had also been her first.

"James?" she asked, startling him so much that he jumped.

"Y-yes?" he stammered.

"Are you ok?"

"F-fine," he stammered again, then mumbled so that she could scarcely hear him, "It's just I've never done this before."

She smiled at him and said with a smile, "Neither have I."

Georgiana reached up and gently took the powdered wig off of his head. She undid his ponytail and let loose his wavy brown locks. She smiled.

"Why do you wear that silly thing? You look ever so much better without it."

"I don't know… I guess men of my military position always wear wigs."

She laughed and took a step closer to him. He quickly glanced down at her large breasts then quickly back into her eyes. She took another step towards him, and another until she was standing close enough to kiss him. She looked straight into his eyes, causing him to stop breathing, then down at his lips. She took another step towards him and she was standing flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly moved in to kiss him.

Her nervous husband gently placed his hands on her waist and leaned into her. His lips brushed softly against hers, then she opened her mouth under his and licked his lips. With a gasp, he opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside, flicking it against his and causing a small moan to escape from his throat. They kissed for a while, then, breathing hard, broke apart.

He felt his blood rushing south and was mildly startled so he jumped away from her. She arched an eyebrow, and then glanced down, only to see his raging hard on bulging against the confines of his tight breeches. She smiled and pulled him back against her causing his erection to rub against her leg, and him to groan.

Georgiana slowly pulled his jacket off and threw it across the room and onto a chair. She put her hands on his chest and they kissed again, as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He slipped it off then let out a hiss as she kissed his chest. He kicked his shoes off and across the room, and bracing himself on the footboard, pulled off his stockings. He was then standing before her in nothing but tight breeches and she was fully dressed.

She ran her hands over his washboard abs before she kicked off her own shoes. She knew he was too shy to do it himself, so she grabbed him and kissed him again as she led him to the side of the bed. Falling back onto it, she pulled him on top of her. He gasped and braced himself over her with a hand on either side of her body.

Norrington stood up and pulled off her stockings. He helped her up, then with shaking hands tried to undo the back of her dress. She laughed at him, and did it herself, slipping the dress off and onto the floor. She turned for him to undo her corset and with still shaking hands; he undid the tight laces, freeing her from her breathless confines. She stood in front of him in only her under things now.

She once again pulled him down onto the bed on top of her, and kissed him. As they kissed, James braced himself on one arm over her and removed her under things with the other hand. He was slowly becoming more confident of himself. Once she was naked under him, he drew back and just looked at her in awe. She shyly smiled at him, then drew him back on top of her and continued kissing him. She slowly reached down and undid his breeches, gently sliding them off of him and onto the floor. As she did this, she rolled over and was on top of him.

He rolled back over on top of her, and bracing himself over her with his arms, he began to enter her, causing her to whimper in pain. Hearing her cry, he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a panic.

"Yes, but it just hurts a lot," she answered, wincing. Norrington was in a dilemma, somewhere along the way he had fallen in love and he really, really, really didn't want to hurt her, but she said she was fine and he just didn't know what to do.

"Keep going," Georgiana whispered to him. He just nodded and slowly pushed further in, causing her to whimper again.

"If I'm hurting you, I really don't want to do it," he said, shaken. Georgiana was taken by his sweetness and smiled at him before answering, "Come on, it has to happen at some point." He nodded and put a little more pressure on her, trying as hard as he could not to hurt her. She winced against the pain and bit her lip. As he got in a bit further, she accidentally let a small yelp escape and wrapped her arms around Norrington, holding him tightly. She bit down on the point where his neck met his shoulder, drawing a loud groan from him, and clawed at his back with her fingernails.

After they were done, Norrington took his wife in his arms and held her as she fell asleep. He stayed awake for a while just watching her before drifting off to sleep himself. Thanking god that he no longer had to suffer with that broken heart of his.


End file.
